


June Bugs and Ginger Tea

by pastelbluebirds



Series: A Basket Full of Reader-Inserts [2]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cinnamon Todd Tolansky, F/M, Fluff, Person of Color Reader, Sickfic, Sinnamon Reader, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 19:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15149741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelbluebirds/pseuds/pastelbluebirds
Summary: Poor Toad is sick and his girlfriend, (Y/n), lovingly takes care of him.





	June Bugs and Ginger Tea

**Author's Note:**

> When it came to timeline-wise, I thought of Season 1.
> 
> Side note: A Firebird and a Phoenix are two different mythical creatures.  
> Another side note: I hope I don't offend anyone and I hope I did a good job.

Autumn. A chilly time of year. Where the leaves turned from shades of sweet green to shades of pretty orange and purple and red. Where the lovely leaves fluttered to the ground as the wind blows through the branches. Where children sometimes help their parents rake up the leaves into large piles, only to dive into them and do the job all over again. Where girls made trips to Starbucks for the dearly beloved Pumpkin Spice Latte. But for Todd, Autumn was sickening. It was a warning for him. A warning indicating that Winter was coming, which was frozen Hell on Earth. Luckily his friends helped him when it came to the cold seasons. Especially his girlfriend, (Y/n) (L/n).

 

Wait, what do you mean you don't know her? Well, please, let me educate you. (Y/n) has long black **(Curly 3C)** hair, hazelnut skin, and dewy brown eyes. Not only that, but she was a mutant. (Y/n) is able to sprout wings on her back at any and all times and can control fire. This earned her the name Firebird. Her flames are actually blue, which is known as the hottest of all flames; (Y/n) and Toad met when she transferred to Bayville. They had bumped into each other at school as Toad was planning on skipping class. He became invested in her soon after. He would make sure to bump into her in the halls or shout at her whenever he saw her outside of school.

_"Mind if I ask you a question, yo?" Toad asked, and (Y/n) shook her head. She didn't mind at all. "How come you're always wearin' yellow." He asked, pointing to the butterscotch jean jacket she always wore. It was her signature and apart of her daily color palette. It didn't matter if she was wearing full on black, green, blue, or pastels. She always found a way to incorporate yellow into her outfits unless the occasion is truly serious._

_"Because black girls are made for yellow." (Y/n) answered proudly. It wasn't the answer Toad was expecting because it made him laugh. But she didn't mind because he wasn't laughing at her._

_"And the flowers in your hair?" Toad then asked, pointing to the sunflowers that were tangled in her curly afro. Whether they were real or fake, he would never know. But they would always be tangled in her curls, no matter the flower. However he knew sunflowers were her favorite._

_"Aesthetic." (Y/n) replied, earning a chuckle from Toad._

_"Whateva' you say, yo."_

It was first time he ever spoke to her. As they became close friends, Toad found out she was mutant. And he wasn't the only one that found out. He had no choice but to report to Mystique. He didn't want her to become apart of the X-Men. It was selfish, but what was he to do? It didn't take long, but (Y/n) showed up on the steps of the Boarding House.

_"You do realize it's rainin' outside, right?" Toad asked, which was the first thing that came out of his mouth. "You crazy or somethin'?" Toad questioned, his eyes drifting from the her running makeup to her shrunken curly hair. He noticed that she had crocus petals entwined in her dark locks, meaning she must've had crocuses in her hair before the rain and wind blew them away. She also looked like winded and sorta bruised up meaning she ran all the way to the Boardinghouse._

_"Yes." (Y/n) finally answered, laughing laughed softly as she wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her jean jacket, not caring if it got dirty. "Yes to both of those."_

_"Why are you here?" Toad asked, concerned and confused._

_"I met the X-Men." (Y/n) replied. "Charles Xavier gave me a choice." She added. Toad nibbled on his bottom lip. He was afraid of what she'd say next. "I made my choice." She said, taking a step forward and wrapping her arms around her friend. Toad went stiff before he relaxed and returned the embrace. "I rather stay here and protect my friend than be some hero."_

(Y/n) doesn't regret her choice. After convincing her parents about moving in with a couple of friends, (Y/n) got to work. She would buy the groceries, help Lance make repairs, clean and cook, and help Lance earn money. Although she made it a point to hurt anyone if they ever referred to her as a housewife. (Y/n) grew closer to Toad and Toad grew closer to (Y/n). The crush he harbored for the sweet spunky black girl grew with every conversation and smile. It was to the point it hurt and he just couldn't take it anymore. Toad remembers asking her out on a date as clear as day.

_Toad rocked on the balls of his feet as he stood outside of (Y/n)'s bedroom door. A handful of flowers clenched in one hand hidden behind his back and his friends peeking around the corner hidden on the stairway. Letting out a shallow exhale, Toad raised his hand and knocked on the door. "You got this, Toad." Fred whispered-yelled to his friend, encouraging him. Before Toad could reply, (Y/n)'s bedroom door opened._

_"Hey Toad." (Y/n) greeted, smiling up at the boy. Another thing about (Y/n) was that she was short. Exactly 5'0 ft tall, although she considered her height an advantage._

_"H-hey th-there, uh, (Y/n)." Toad greeted back, stuttering. He then noticed that she looked ready to leave because she was wearing her signature jean jacket, a spider black pom-puff overall dress, and matching sneakers. The only thing missing were the flowers that were usually nestled in her afro. "You, uh, you going somewhere?"_

_"I was going to the mall to pick up some albums I haven't collected yet. The Audition, ya'know."_

_"Right, your favorite band." Toad pointed out, and (Y/n) nodded excitedly._

_"I can't believe you remember that." (Y/n) said, her smile growing._

_"Of course. I mean, you always talk about 'em." Toad said, nearly babbling. Toad then heard a cough and glanced towards his friends. He saw Lance was pointing to the flowers. "Oh, right!" He suddenly remembered. "I mean," Toad quickly presented (Y/n) the flowers. "I got these for you."_

_"Toad, that's so sweet of you." (Y/n) said joyfully, taking the flowers. "Sunflowers. My favorite." She pointed out, twirling the flowers. "You really are a sweetheart."_

_"Yeah, well, what are friends for, right?" Toad asked. He mentally cringed and he swore he heard his friends groaning._

_"Right. Friends." (Y/n) repeated. Now it might've just been his imagination, but he swore he saw (Y/n)'s happy demeanor dim. "I think I have a vase for these."_

_"Oh!" Toad groaned, stumbling back to press his back against the wall in defeat. "Face it, Toad. I'm my own worst enemy."_

_"Don't we know it?" Pietro scoffed, standing in front of his friend. Toad glanced up at his friend through his bangs and was quite surprised to see Pietro had his sketchbook. But not just any sketchbook. You see, Toad has two. One is plain black and the other is scarlet. The one Pietro had was scarlet. "Don't worry. Your old friend Pietro is here to help." Pietro then crouched by (Y/n)'s door and slipped the book under the door before he ran away to hide. Toad panicked. He tried to think of what to do when the door opened. (Y/n) was back. Holding his sketchbook close to her chest._

_"All these pictures...are of me." (Y/n) said quietly._

_"...Yeah." Toad replied sheepishly, averting his gaze._

_"I think this one is my favorite." Toad quickly turned his gaze to the girl in shock. She presented the only picture Toad had painted in full color. "Can you explain why I'm the only one in here?"_

_"Because I like ya'." Toad blurted out. And ya'know what? He didn't regret it. "I like ya' a lot actually." He added, rubbing the back of his neck. "That was the whole point of this. I wanted to ask you out-"_

_"So ask me." (Y/n) interrupted, encouraging him to pop the question already. Toad inhaled shakily before exhaling heavily._

_"(Y/n), will you go out with me?"_

_"Yes."_

The Brotherhood wouldn't stop pestering him afterwards. Telling him what girls liked, specially (Y/n). Where to take her out. How to show her a good time. But really, he was fine without their advice. (Y/n) totally digs Toad as he is. _Now that you're all caught up, let's get back to our current situation. Autumn._

 

"I'm home with the groceries!" (Y/n) called out as she entered the Boarding House. Walking through the living room, (Y/n) passed Fred. Setting the numerous bags on the carpet floor, (Y/n) dug through the one of the bags until she found she was looking for. "Here you go, Fred." (Y/n) said, handing a jar of pickles.

"You're gonna make pickles soon too, right?" Fred asked curiously.

"Yeah." (Y/n) replied. "I'm going to have to start tonight though, since they take two months to soak and all."

"Bummer."

"I know right." (Y/n) replied, sighing. "It also took me hours to find Todd's favorite bugs. I mean, it is Autumn and all."

"Beetles?" Fred asked. (Y/n) nodded proudly and produced a jar full of June Bugs from one of the bags.

"I keep forgetting I can just go to pet stores rather than the woods." (Y/n) said, laughing sheepishly.

"Finally, you're home!" (Y/n) yelped and quickly pressed her hands down on her skirt to keep it from flying upwards. "I've been taking care of your gross boyfriend while you were away." Pietro said unhappily, complaining. "And let me tell you, he's way more of a hassle than me when he's like this." He said, crossing his arms in a pout.

"Wait." (Y/n) had to backtrack. "You mean to tell me he's-"

"Sick? Uh, duh." Pietro interrupted. "I changing shifts. You're the froggy's nurse now." He declared, pointing at the girl and tapping the tip of her nose.

"Fred, can you please take care of the groceries for me?" (Y/n) asked politely, pushing the offending appendage away. Fred nodded. "Thank you." She said, before turning to make her way up the stairs. Ignoring Pietro when he asked if there would be dinner. When she made it to Toad's room, she heard coughing and then groaning afterwards. Slowly entering the room, (Y/n) saw Toad curled within himself buried under the rouge covers. His back was to her and he was shivering really badly. "My poor Todd." (Y/n) coo'd, grabbing Toad's attention. Toad rolled over with an inaudible groan and smiled tiredly at his girlfriend.

"Sup Birdie." Toad greeted quietly. "Hey, you're wearin' that outfit I like so much." He said, making (Y/n) smile. Today she wore her signature butterscotch jean jacket, an onyx Henley shirt, a frilly Tuscan sun yellow skirt, and pitch black knee-high lace-up combat boots. "You sorta look like a bumblebee." Toad mumbled, earning another laugh. "But as much as I love ya', you might wanna leave before I get you sick." He advised. His face then scrunched up which confused (Y/n). When she saw his nose twitch, she knew what was gonna happened. Toad finally let out a loud sneeze causing slime to fly at the girl. (Y/n) yelped in surprise, her hand shooting out to throw out a fireball, which caused the slime to evaporate. "Sorry." Toad apologized, reaching for the tissues. "I can't control it, yo."

"It's fine." (Y/n) assured him, handing Toad the trashcan after he blew his nose. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick, Todd?"

"Ya'know somethin'? I like when you say my name. Todd." Toad mumbled. He knew he was avoiding the question, but he really did like when (Y/n) said his real name. It was nice when she'd call him Todd. Nobody else had permission to say it. Besides, everyone calls him Toad anyway.

"Todd." (Y/n) said sternly, wanting a straight answer. Toad sighed and shifted almost uncomfortable.

"I didn't wanna bother you."

"Todd, I'm your girlfriend. You're allowed to bother me." (Y/n) said. "Besides, I know how your mutation works. Because of your amphibian X-Genes, you get sluggish and it's easier for you to get sick during the cold seasons." (Y/n) explained, making Toad smile. She remembered. "So, all-in-all, I get it. Don't feel like you're a bother. Alright?"

"I'll-" Toad cut himself off as he sneezed once again. (Y/n) didn't flinch this time; throwing another fireball at the slime and watched as it evaporated. "Sorry." Toad apologized. (Y/n) just smiled and handed him the tissues and trashcan. "I'll try."

"Good." (Y/n) said, moving closer to the bed. "Will you let me take care of you now?" She said, running her hand through Toad's sweat-soaked hair. Toad nodded with a small grunt. "Is there anything I can get you? Anything at all?" (Y/n) asked sweetly.

"June Bugs?"

"Sure Toddy." (Y/n) said, smoothing back the damp brown locks. She then got up and left the room. When got downstairs she saw everyone was arguing. It was a miracle how she didn't hear them upstairs, but she knew her housemates. She knew that the arguing would grow until it was absolutely deafening and ended up with Lance rocking the entire house. Shedding her jean jacket, (Y/n) revealed the two slits in the back of her shirt. Widening her stance, she took in a deep breath. "STOP IT!" (Y/n) exclaimed, her wings sprouting from her back and flaring in a way that resembled anger and protectiveness. The slick feathers ranged from cobalt to azure to admiral blue. The bright colors nearly blinding everyone as they absorbed the sunlight. When she felt as though the boys learned their lesson, she tucked her wings neatly behind her back. "Todd is up there sick as a dog. Anyone wanted to explain to me how that happened?"

"Duncan tied him to the flagpole yesterday." Pietro quickly blurted out, earning him an elbow to the ribcage from Lance. "What?! She was gonna find out sooner or later!"

"Why did nobody bother to informed me about this?" (Y/n) asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Toad told us not to." Fred confessed quietly, fiddling with his fingers guiltily. "He didn't want you getting involved." (Y/n) sighed unhappily, but nodded in understanding. She knew about Toad's insecurities. She sometimes wished she could do more.

"I'm gonna make Todd something to ease his sickness-" But before she could finish her sentence, she found herself holding a tray of food.

"Already got that covered." Pietro said, giving the confused girl finger guns. "I made the tea." He said proudly, pointing to the tall glass of ginger tea.

"I made the chicken soup." Lance said, gesturing to the bowl of soup. "Progresso."

"And I fried up that jar of June Beetles you had." Fred said, motioning to the bowl of fried beetles sitting next to the soup.

"You guys are so sweet." (Y/n) said gratefully, smiling brightly at them. However the guys felt the air shift and grew tense. Not only that, but (Y/n)'s smile was off. "Still," She then reached behind her to gently pluck out three feathers, carefully balancing the tray as flicked her wrist. It was a wonder the feathers only took a whole minute to grow back. Sending the three feathers straight at the boys' feet as a sign of warning, (Y/n)'s smile grew. The feathers pierced the floor like they were made of metal and burned fiercely of their own accord. "I'm furious. So just know that when school starts up on Monday, I will destroy Duncan and his thug friends. And if you dare try to stop me, I will burn all of you to a crisp. Understand?" The boys gulped thickly and nodded feverishly. "Perfect." (Y/n) said, her smile easing up. "Oh, and I won't be cooking tonight." She then carefully picked up her jean jacket and retracted her wings, before walking upstairs to take care of her sick boyfriend. When she returned to his room, Toad had almost immediately perked up.

"Yo, you mad fierce, Birdie."

"So you heard me down there, huh?" (Y/n) asked, giggling. Toad nodded and slowly sat up in bed. (Y/n) sat on the edge of bed and placed the tray on Toad's lap.

"You did all this?" Toad asked, but (Y/n) shook her head.

"Our lovely housemates decided to be very generous."

"Nice." Toad replied. "I just hope Pietro wasn't the one that made the soup."

* * *

(Y/n) spent that entire day with Toad. Getting him whatever he wanted, talking, and watching Tokyo Ghoul on (Y/n)'s phone. At one point (Y/n) even dragged the duvet from her room so Toad would stop shivering. Currently they were just laying in bed with (Y/n)'s back pressed against the bedframe and Toad's head in her lap. Her fingers running through the messy locks.

"I really hate the cold, yo." Toad complained, his voice coming off as a low rumble. "It makes my skin crawl and my eyes watery. I can't even play in the snow in fear I might miraculously fall into hibernation and turn into a toad popsicle." He grumbled, his webbed fingers gripping at the gray duvet. "Na' mean?"

"Of course I do, Todd." (Y/n) answered, noting that he was close to drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks for stickin' with me, Birdie."

"You'd do the same for me, Toddy." (Y/n) said, leaning down to kiss Toad's temple. Toad made a soft sound of approval before letting out a yawn. He could barely keeping his eyes open at this point. "Go to sleep, Todd." (Y/n) said softly, letting her inner flames soothe Toad to sleep. Toad sighed in content, his eyes fluttering close. Seconds later, (Y/n) heard snores coming from Toad. She continued to comb her hand through her boyfriend's hair, watching Toad with a fond look in her eyes.

"So the frog went to sleep, huh?" (Y/n) turned her head to see Pietro standing in the doorway. He looked nervous to come inside considering her little outburst. She didn't blame him. She did threaten to hurt him and the others.

"Hey 'Tro." (Y/n) greeted, making sure to keep her voice low so she didn't wake Toad. "Is there something you needed?"

"We made spaghetti." Pietro said. "It taste edible, so that's a good thing. You want a plate?"

"I'll eat later, thank you."

"You're gonna get sick cuddling up to him like that." Pietro said in a matter-of-fact tone, crossing his arms over his chest as he grew more relaxed.

"I know." (Y/n) said dismissively. "But I don't mind."

"You say that now, Tweety Bird, but you're gonna regret it when you start hacking up a storm." Pietro teased. (Y/n) rolled her eyes and gave a sarcastic laugh. "You really love him, huh?" He asked curiously, tilting his head. (Y/n) felt her cheeks heat up and she thanked whatever God that was listening for her dark skin. But she cursed herself for being so readable. "Geez!" Pietro scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You two are so hopeless, I swear."

"Yeah." (Y/n) agreed, almost bashfully. "Yeah, I guess we are."

"What an odd pair you are." Pietro claimed, smirking at the two rather fondly before he ran away. Somehow however, Pietro's departure caused Toad to wake up.

"W'at happened?" Toad slurred.

"Pietro stopped by." (Y/n) answered. "Todd, go back to sleep. Remember, you're still sick." She reminded him, but Toad was stubborn.

"But what did 'Tro want, yo?" Toad asked in a groggy voice, trying to sit up from his laying position.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, Todd." (Y/n) insisted, shushing him softly and laying him back down. "Go back to sleep."

"Alright." Toad agreed as he settled back down. "Alright." He repeated, closing his eyes without any further argument. "I love you, Birdie." And then it was lights out. (Y/n) squeaked, accidentally unleashed his wings in both surprise and embarrassment. They hadn't said those three words to each other before, so it was a shock to here Toad say them. Especially if he said it first. Still, it was sweet. Smiling, (Y/n) pressed a kiss to Toad's temple and chuckled quietly as Toad snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too, Toddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to comment or give a kudos down below and I'll be writing to/for you all next time!


End file.
